


My boy

by livesybaby



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: AU, Aaron is totally in LOVE, Alternate Universe, Best Friends, First Time Sex, M/M, NERVOUS AF, Not Emmerdale, PWP, Robert is completely clueless about sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexually confused Robert, Slow Sex, Smut, bottom!Robert, confident aaron, top!aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 15:52:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13527573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livesybaby/pseuds/livesybaby
Summary: I'm just gonna be honest, this is 6.4k of smut - i'd say i'm thoroughly ashamed of myself, but i'm not - so enjoy x





	My boy

They’d been friends for years, well more than friends really though that part of them went unspoken. Robert had been in denial of his sexuality for as long as Aaron had known him, they’d spoken through whispers late at night about his fathers reaction to him kissing a boy, they both had a mutual understanding yet at thirty years old Robert was still very much in the closet and Aaron was still very much in love with his best friend.

"I don’t like blokes” Robert had argued one night watching Top Gear

“You like me”

“Not like that”

“Liar” Aaron bit back without an ounce of malice, refocussing on the television and leaving Robert to his thoughts. 

\--

There were times when Robert would shut down completely and refuse to even entertain the idea of sexuality, and then there were times when he was overly curious and Aaron was the only one to indulge his questions. Aaron liked it when Robert was relaxed and talkative and anything but shut-off. 

“How would I even know?” Robert sighed “I’ve never even been with a lad”

“You knew you liked girls before you shagged one” Aaron shrugged, as though it explained everything

“Yeah but that’s different” Robert argued “I’d never want _anyone_ to touch me _there_ ”

“Mind over matter Rob, I can’t say I was thrilled at the idea to begin with”

“So _hypothetically_ , if I were to even _think_ of letting someone _you know_ ” Robert paused “What if I changed my mind and absolutely hated it? It would be embarrassing” 

“So do it yourself first” Aaron laughed “I’m sure you had a wank before you let a girl do it for you, _it’s the same thing_ ”

“No it’s _not_ ” Robert sighed “It’s completely _violating_ ”

“I’m not sure it counts as a violation if you’re doing it yourself” Aaron snorted “Live a little Rob, you’ll enjoy it” 

“No I won’t” Robert blushed “ _Wouldn’t!_ ”

\--

It was a regular Friday night when Aaron decided to bite the bullet and do something, the whole idea had sounded brilliant when he’d been browsing the internet late at night but by the time the package arrived in the post he was anything but confident about Roberts reaction. He made his way across the hall to where Robert lived two doors away, bag hidden out of sight behind his back as he used his key to let himself in. 

“Don’t get mad” Aaron said apprehensively “But I’ve got something for you” 

Robert took the blue bag from his hand, reaching inside to feel the edges of a box before Aaron covered his hand with his own. 

“Don’t open it while I’m here, just forget about it until later” Aaron bit his lip “You’ll understand why”

The curiosity was niggling in the back of Roberts mind all evening, he couldn’t help but keep glancing at the mysterious bag sat on the kitchen counter while Aaron was completely _owning_ him at Playstation. Aaron made a move to leave a few hours before he normally did, letting himself glance nervously at the bag before he zipped up his hoodie. 

“About the-..” he looked over at the obvious elephant in the room “I don’t want you to think I’m being pushy or anything, I’m just trying to be a mate” 

“Can’t you just put me out of my misery and tell me what it is?” Robert sighed impatiently

“No, wait till I’m gone” Aaron enforced, putting his palm to Roberts chest in a light attempt at stopping him from heading for it “You can text me, if you have questions.. I’m sorry in advance if you hate me for it” he laughed humourlessly before pocketing his phone and heading for the door, glancing back at a confused Robert before closing the door behind him.  
It took approximately seven seconds for his curiosity to take over, fumbling with the blue bag and holding a sleek black box in his hands he ran his fingers over the embossed logo. It didn’t give anything away, just a round symbol on the lid of the box. He lifted the lid off to reveal two items _a sex-toy and a bottle of lube._

R: You’re a dick x  
A: And you’re in need of one x

He chuckled to himself, ignoring the school-boy blush radiating his cheeks. The dildo was around five inches long, not massive but adequate for a beginner. It had a vibrating function and a series of ridges along the length, it was weighted and smooth, Robert couldn’t deny that he felt a bit excited at the thought of using it and the knowledge that Aaron would know _exactly_ what he was up to was a fantasy in itself. 

It wasn’t that he’d never thought of the idea but somehow stimulating his arse felt a bit more _gay_ that anything else. Letting some random bloke give him head would have been a lot less obvious he thought, at least he could imagine that it was a girl. But the thought of letting someone touch where he didn’t even touch himself, that was a step too far. 

But here he was, stripped naked as the day he was born lay with his head on the pillows fisting his cock with his mind on the toy next to him. He was excited and curious at the prospect of new sensation, trying to push his inexperience to the back of his mind. He hadn’t watched any gay porn, he’d put that thought to the back of his mind for years along with the memory of his father knocking ten shades of blue into his face, shelved carefully next to the possibility of being bisexual. It was something he tried to block out. 

Maybe if he had indulged a little and watched porn then he might have been a little more prepared for what was to happen next. The lube was something he’d recognised, he’d had a girlfriend years ago who’d used it on herself - it was a tingling lube that made Roberts cock feel a thousand different sensations as he reached his peak. Aaron had selected something a little different, the bottle was labelled as warming and Robert couldn’t imagine the feeling of warming lube being anything but like the discomfort of having deep heat sprayed onto a sore muscle. He decided to avoid that step and go straight onto the toy, angling it as best he could against his waiting hole. 

Discomfort was an understatement, his current situation leaned more towards burning, searing, agony and he couldn’t understand why anyone would submit themselves to this. Maybe he was straight after all. He threw the toy to the edge of the bed, groaning as he checked his sore hole for any sign of bleeding, frustrated that his once throbbing erection was now flagging, eventually falling semi-soft against his thigh. _Fuck._

R: Not gay.  
A: You’re done already??  
R: It hurt like fuck, I can’t even get hard now. I think you’ve broken me.  
A: Did you use the lube?  
R: No - last thing I need is heat, I’m already burning!  
A: You’re an idiot.  
R: Not a gay one though  
A: You didn’t do it right, no wonder it hurt. Did you prep enough?  
R: Prep?  
A: How many fingers??  
R: What?  
A: Are you being thick on purpose??  
R: I have no idea what you’re on about  
A: Fucks sake Rob. Hang on. 

The phone rang not thirty seconds later, Robert answered it tiredly. 

“Talk me through what you did” Aaron said gruffly down the phone

“What, you wanna get off on my pain?” Robert groaned

“No, idiot. I’m trying to help you”

“I think I’m beyond help, I’ve probably ripped myself a new arsehole. I need a doctor, not a sex talk”

Aaron snorted, shaking his head in disbelief “Don’t be a drama queen, now talk”

“I was having a wank and then I.. you know.. put it in” Robert sighed, embarrassed “It hurt like hell, so I stopped and that’s it” 

“Oh Rob” Aaron sighed “You really are an idiot, you know that right?”

“Well sorry I’m not an expert in all things anal” Robert shot back

“You know.. I could always..” Aaron started 

“Always what?”

“It’s fine, forget I said anything” 

“No, go one” Robert pushed

“Well _obviously_ I know what I’m doing” 

“ _Obviously_ ” 

“So like.. I could always show you.. what to do like”

“What like a fucking diagram?” 

“Well I was thinking more, _actually_ showing you…”

“O-Oh” Robert stuttered. He couldn’t ignore the twitch of his cock at Aaron’s suggestion, his head was telling him it was a terrible idea but the blood rushing south was swaying his mind “You mean like.. now?”

“If it’s too weird, we can forget I ever said anything” Aaron rushed

“It’s not that” 

“No?” 

“I just.. why would you.. want to?”

“Don’t be thick Robert” Aaron said monotonously

“I’m not!” Robert defended

“You know I like you Rob, I’m not exactly subtle am I?” Aaron admitted

“Wouldn’t it confuse things?” Robert sighed “What if it turns out I’m not.. and then you’d get hurt”

“You wouldn’t hurt me on purpose Rob, I know that”

“I like you Aaron.. you know I do… but I can’t be sure.. and I don’t want to wreck us because of that..”

“You won’t” Aaron reasoned “If you hate it and decide you like girls, that’s fine, I’ll get over it.”

“But-..” 

“You’re my _best friend_ Rob” Aaron sighed “Nothing will ever change that”

“I want to.. I’m just.. _God, this is weird_ ”

“It’s just experimentation Rob, it doesn’t have to _mean anything_ ” 

Robert couldn’t ignore the change of tone in Aaron’s usually gruff voice, he started to wonder if Aaron was getting off on this.. the thought of Robert sprawled across the bed _naked_ talking to him about the possibility of coming over. His cock was semi-hard at the thought of now-or-never. 

He bit the bullet. 

“Okay, okay. Come over” 

It hadn’t taken more than a few minutes for Aaron to slide across the hallway and use his spare key in Roberts door and kicked his shoes off on the mat, his heart was thudding in his chest as he made his way to Roberts bedroom door, pushing it open to see Robert sprawled in the centre of the bed, his manhood hidden by nothing more than a pillow. 

“Is this weird?” Robert gulped, sizing up the look of lust in Aaron’s eyes

His mouth had gone dry at the sight, leaning his back against the door until it clicked shut and slowly making his way over to the bed. He dragged his roaming eyes away from Roberts body and forced them to focus on his face. 

“A bit” He admitted “Kinda hot though, if you get past the awkwardness” 

A grin broke out on Roberts face, the ice breaking a little and his usual confidence peeking through the gaps. 

“Feeling a bit under-dressed” He dared, flicking his eyes to Aaron’s clothes and then back up

“You want me to?” Aaron asked shyly, smiling as Robert nodded slowly. 

He was fully aware of Roberts stare as he dropped his hoodie to the floor, lifting his t-shirt over his head to reveal his toned stomach. It wasn’t anything Robert hadn’t seen before but somehow now it was more sensual and he felt goosebumps on the back of his neck as he caught Robert gazing at his exposed skin with a brand new glint in his eye. 

He fumbled with his belt, his hands beginning to tremble as he tried and failed to unfasten it with Roberts stare fixed on his working hands. He let out a shaky laugh as he willed his hands to do as they were told prompting Robert to get up on his knees, shuffling to the end of the bed until he faced Aaron. He didn’t look up to gauge his reaction, instead focussing wholly on pushing Aaron’s hands away and making light work of his belt buckle, and then the button and zip on his black jeans. 

Aaron watched as Robert stripped his remaining layer, leaving him cloaked in nothing more than his white Calvin’s before looking up at the semi-naked man with a mixture of nervousness and excitement. He raised himself on his knees until he was so close to Aaron’s face he could feel his warm breath on his skin, Aaron hesitated slightly as he searched Roberts eyes for any reluctance before leaning forward and brushing his lips against his own. 

Robert whimpered involuntarily as he pulled away, the mere sound bringing out the enlarged darkness in Aaron’s eyes and forcing him to lean back in and engulf his mouth in a kiss, opened-mouthed and full of want. Roberts hands found their way to his hips and chest, exploring vaguely until Aaron pushed forward, lowering Robert gently to the bed with Aaron above him, his knee pressed firmly on the sheets between his legs. 

There was no hiding the fact that Robert was hard, his cock pressed firmly between his belly and Aaron’s, leaving a sticky residue on both their skin. Aaron’s boxers were tented, his firm length nudging suggestively against Robert as Aaron’s lips went to work on Roberts mouth, jaw and neckline. Aaron’s tongue swept teasingly over the skin of Robert’s neck pulling a content sigh from the older man as he tilted his head, exposing his throat for better access. 

“You feeling more relaxed now?” Aaron breathed hotly into his ear before nibbling gently on the lobe

“Mmm yeah” Robert breathed, trembling softly at the warm heat radiating around his neck area. 

“It only hurt before because you weren’t relaxed enough” Aaron said softly, placing wet open-mouthed kisses down Robert’s throat as his hands stroked up and down his sides “It’s gonna feel so good this time, I promise” 

“Yeah?” Robert gasped as Aaron grazed his teeth across his throat

“Trust me, gonna make you feel so good Rob” Aaron murmured, kissing and sucking gently at Roberts pulse until a moan escaped, making his throat vibrate “You like that? Want me to carry on?”

“Y-Yeah” Robert gasped “Feels g-good” 

Aaron licked a stripe up his throat, rubbing his beard across the exposed skin until Robert moaned gratefully. He moved lower, biting down on his clavicle and dipping his tongue in and out of the dip in his collarbone, tonguing at the saltiness of his skin. By the time he’d gotten round to taking a nipple between his teeth Robert was _writhing_. He sucked hungrily between rolling the hard nub around with his lips and teeth, his crotch grinding suggestively against Roberts exposed erection as he spilled over with pre-cum. 

Aaron let his mouth work it’s way down Roberts torso, rubbing his nose against his trail as he got closer to his prize, Roberts fingers pressing firmly into his shoulder as he tried so desperately to make him move quicker. He let his hot breath ghost against the glistening tip of his cock as it bobbed up and down in front of his face before sliding his tongue out and swirling it around the tip, coating himself with Roberts tangy pre-cum as the older man moaned out a _Fuck Aaron!_ , eyes tightly shut and hands now finding their way to his dark curls. 

He fit his mouth easily around the head of his cock, sucking thirstily as his tongue stroked up and down his slit before sliding down and pushing the entire length past his lips until it reached the back of his throat. Robert was moaning freely now, his fingers lost in Aaron’s hair as the younger man bobbed up and down, swallowing as he buried his face into the hair at the base, breathing in his musky scent as he contracted his throat around the intrusion. 

He pulled off slowly, slurping at the excess liquid around Roberts tip before removing his mouth completely, a string of pre-cum soaked saliva joining his bottom lip to Roberts cock as he gaze up at the older man, a hungry look in his eyes. Robert groaned audibly at the sight of a wild-eyed Aaron, suck-swollen lips glistening as he panted breathlessly. He threw his head back with a moan as Aaron smirked up at him cockily, knowing full-well the affect he was having on the older man. 

“Fuck” Robert gasped

“You ready for lesson one in sex toys?” Aaron teased, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand

“It’s going to hurt” Robert groaned, frowning as Aaron reached for the toy and the lube on his bedside 

“Not if I loosen you up first” 

“And how do you do that?”

“Fingers usually” Aaron shrugged, checking the batteries in the vibrator 

“Usually?” 

“I’ve got a personal trick” Aaron smirked “If you need a bit more help” 

“Oh?” Robert grinned 

“Behave yourself and I might just show you” Aaron teased, leaning forward to plant a kiss on his lips “Trust me?” 

“I trust you” Robert breathed nervously 

“Lie down, hands behind your knees” Aaron instructed “You need to _really_ try and relax, if it’s too much tell me and I’ll try something else” 

“Starting to get curious about this _something else_ ” Robert grinned, following his orders

Aaron winked before laying on his stomach, placing soft kisses on Roberts thighs as he began to rub the cool jelly around his opening. Robert closed his eyes as he tried to relax, the coldness had startled him a little but the lube began to warm up as Aaron rubbed his fingers gently in circular motions around his opening. It didn’t get any hotter than a comfortable warmth and soon Aaron’s fingers edged closer and closer to the puckered skin of Roberts entrance until the pad of his middle finger was gently teasing him, directly on top of his hole. 

Robert tried his best to relax, he was nervous of course - but in good hands, quite literally. The sensation of Aaron mouthing at the flesh of his thighs while touching him _there_ was enough to make his cock produce a steady flow of pre-cum, Aaron was gentle, slow and attentive listening to the appreciative sounds from the man above him as he stroked him loose. It was a few minutes before they made any real progress but soon enough Aaron slipped the tip of his middle finger inside Robert, pulling backwards slightly as he got used to the intrusion. 

“How’s that feel?” Aaron murmured against his skin, curling the tip of his finger and tugging at the ring of muscle

“F-Feels.. Okay..S’Good..” 

Without warning he pushed slowly down to the next knuckle, Robert hissing at the burn and clenching around his finger.

“You’ve got to relax Rob, you’re doing really well” Aaron soothed

“H-Hurts” Robert screwed his face up, willing his body to relax

Aaron slid his finger back out slower than it went in, sitting up on his knees as relaxation washed over Roberts face. 

“A-Are we stopping?” Robert sighed “Did I do it wrong?”

“Do you want to stop? Or shall I try something else?” Aaron asked, rubbing his thighs comfortingly  
“I don’t want to stop” Robert admitted shyly “I just don’t want it to hurt” 

Aaron smiled, breathing softly as he leaned forward and kissed him lovingly. There weren’t many times where Robert showed his vulnerable side but it was always refreshing to see and it was always Aaron who was the one to witness it. 

“You ready for my hidden talent?” Aaron wiggled his eyebrows causing a laugh to erupt from Robert

“You’re not going to start juggling are you?” Robert laughed

“Better” Aaron grinned, kissing him deeply and then pulling away slightly, sucking his bottom lip with him “You’ll enjoy this, I can guarantee it” 

“A ringing endorsement” Robert laughed as Aaron backed away

“It’s my best trick” Aaron grinned “consider yourself highly honoured, not everyone gets this kind of treatment” 

“I’ll be sure to leave you a great review” Robert snorted

“Shut your eyes and relax” Aaron winked “You can thank me later”

Robert followed his instruction, letting his head relax into the pillow and his eyes flutter shut as he listened out for the familiar sound of Aaron opening the lube. It didn’t come. 

Instead, the first thing Robert noticed was the warmth of Aaron’s mouth kissing his thighs before moving forward to lick the underside of his cock. He loved the feeling of Aaron’s mouth, it’s something he could definitely get used to and he let him know just as much with the steady groans coming from his mouth. The feeling of his balls in Aaron’s hot mouth was definitely new, no girl would ever have dared to do that sort of thing to him and on paper it would sound downright filthy but with Aaron between his legs it felt so right. 

He enjoyed the sensation of Aaron tonguing at his balls, sucking on them gently as his thumb circled his hole once again, this time without the added warmth of lube. It made Robert nervous, the thought of not using lube but he trusted Aaron and really, he was the only experienced man in the room. He was so lost in his no-lubrication panic that he failed to notice at first the cold air hitting his balls as Aaron moved away, not until he felt the soft lips place a gentle barely-there kiss to his virgin hole. 

His thoughts were clouded with _not there!_ and _surely he’s not going to.._ until his body quivered at the sensation of Aaron’s tongue deftly stroking across his opening. He place another gentle kiss before licking again, skilfully dragging his tongue around his arse and letting his beard scratch _all the right places._

”Oh.. _Oh!_..” Robert gasped, his legs turning to jelly as Aaron’s tongue moved faster. 

“Oh _God! _You’re so good at-.. _Oh!_ ” __

__He was starting to babble now, fingers digging into the flesh behind his knees as Aaron worked him more and more, his experienced tongue tasting him in ways he didn’t think were possible. He felt his entire body relax into the sensation of Aaron licking and sucking at the sensitive skin before pushing his tense tongue past the ring of muscle and into Roberts arse, his nose buried deep into his skin and his beard leaving a slight rash around the area._ _

__Robert tried to will his body not to overreact but it was nearly impossible to stop him wantonly pressing into Aaron’s face, his body taking over and begging for _more_. Aaron moaned against his hole, wrapping his hands around Roberts thighs and pulling him impossibly closer as his delicious sounds vibrated through Roberts entire core as he loosened him up. Aaron pulled away moments later, panting for air as Robert gasped at the loss of contact, smirking up at Robert who was looking at him in a whole new way. Aaron looked _fucking wrecked_ and Robert couldn’t possible want him any more than he did in that moment, eyes blown, lips swollen and _hungry_. _ _

__He didn’t get a chance to voice himself before Aaron was back down with his nose pressed against him, tongue slurping gloriously around his fluttering hole as Robert moaned wantonly. This time his middle finger slid easily inside all the way down to the knuckle in one movement, Aaron moaned at the ease in which he was accepted, a sure sign that Robert was as into this as he was, if not that then the satisfied groan which came from above him._ _

__“That’s better” Aaron grinned, twisting his finger and curling it as he tugged at the relaxing muscle._ _

__“I want you to show me all your-.. _oh!_..-tricks” Robert moaned as Aaron climbed the length of his body, sliding his finger in and out of him easily. _ _

__“Can’t wait” Aaron grinned, kissing at his open mouth mid-moan as he flicked his wrist “You ready for another?”_ _

__Robert moaned, nodding eagerly as Aaron pushed another finger in, stilling for a few seconds as his body adjusted then scissoring them slowly, stretching him out._ _

__“Fuck Rob, You take it so well” Aaron moaned, nibbling gently at his earlobe as the older man lost himself to the feeling “Such a good boy, so needy”_ _

__Roberts fingertips left indentations on Aaron’s shoulders as he rode his fingers, head thrown back and lustful as Aaron tended to his every need, kissing and biting and sucking hungrily at his exposed neck._ _

__“You ready for your new toy?” Aaron gasped, sliding three fingers inside him and twisting them, his own cock soaking his boxers at the sight of Robert so wanton._ _

__Robert groaned at the loss of contact as Aaron reached over for the vibrator, he watched as he coated the entire length with excess lube, nervous but definitely more excited than earlier._ _

__“Is three fingers enough?” Robert asked curiously, eyeing up the five-inches with a little apprehension_ _

__“More than enough” Aaron smirked “You could take me after three fingers, never mind this little thing”_ _

__Robert moaned involuntarily at the mere thought of having Aaron’s cock inside him, Aaron chuckled at his reaction positioning himself between his legs as he lined the head of the toy up._ _

__“You ready for this?” He asked softly, placing gentle kisses along Roberts inner thigh as he nodded, gripping the bed sheets in anticipation “I’ll go slowly, tell me if it’s too much”_ _

__The toy was definitely thicker than Aaron’s three fingers but Roberts body accepted it easily, all Aaron’s careful preparation had paid off and by now Robert was mellow and pliant, ready for whatever Aaron would give him and more than willing to trust his judgement. There was a slight burn as Robert got used to the intrusion, he didn’t even need to verbalise his need, instead Aaron was watching him curiously, analysing his every facial expression and slowing down or pausing when he needed to. He stilled about three-quarters down, mouthing softly at Roberts inside knee as he watched his face go from tense to relaxed, all while whispering words of encouragement._ _

__“You’re doing so well Rob” he breathed “Nearly done now”_ _

__Relief washed over Roberts face as his body loosened around the toy, Aaron taking that as a sure sign to keep pushing, he kept going until the base met Roberts arse and then paused to let him get used to the feeling._ _

__“Worst bit’s over” He bit his lip “God you look so good”_ _

__Robert smiled tiredly, his chest still rapidly rising and falling as his body accepted the pressure. Aaron took the opportunity to crawl upwards, leaving a trail of soft, sweet kisses along Roberts jaw until he reached his ear, sucking gently at the lobe as Robert melted into his touch._ _

__“There’s one thing I think we both forgot” Aaron whispered hoarsely, pushing a hand between them both until he reached Roberts arse and pushed the button on the vibrator._ _

___“Nnnnnggghhh!”_ Robert groaned, his entire body trembling with the vibrations_ _

__“Feel good?” Aaron teased, grinding his own cock against Roberts upper thigh and receiving a moan in response “That’s my boy”_ _

__He gripped the base of the vibrator and turned it slightly anti-clockwise, watching in amazement at the series of expressions flicking over Roberts face. Then he started to ease it out before pushing it back inside him, repeating it over and over as Robert sighed._ _

__“A-Aaron..” Robert groaned, pushing down on the toy and his hand_ _

__“Talk to me Rob” Aaron moaned, grinding his cock against Roberts thigh “Tell me what you need”_ _

__“F-Faster” Robert whined, pushing his thigh harder against Aaron’s erection “H-Harder”_ _

__Aaron grinned, knowing he was definitely getting into it as he sped his hand up, thrusting in and out quick and hard while tonguing at Roberts hard nipple and dragging his pre-cum soaked crotch wantonly against his leg. Robert’s back arched as Aaron changed angle, just about brushing his prostate enough to make him babble a barely-coherent string of profanities, his mouth ajar and lips bitten red._ _

__“ _Oh Fuck_ ” Aaron groaned thickly “You looks so fucking sexy like that” _ _

__Aaron alternated thrusting the toy in and out with twisting and turning it to watch Roberts face contort with pleasure, he thought that maybe Robert was getting closer as he began pushing down on his hand, begging for impossibly more and then Robert gripped his bicep, stilling him breathlessly as he moaned “S-Stop..W-Wait..”_ _

__“Did I hurt you?” Aaron worried, removing the toy and climbing up his body, kissing his head and then both cheeks lovingly as he came down from his high._ _

__“N-No.. was just.. c-close.. and I-..”_ _

__“That’s kind of the whole point, isn’t it?” Aaron laughed breathlessly_ _

__“I don’t wanna cum like that” Robert argued, moving his hand up to grip Aaron’s jaw and kiss him intensely “I want you”_ _

__“You what?” Aaron furrowed his brow “You mean?”_ _

__“I-I want you to fuck me Aaron” Robert sighed “Please, I need you”_ _

__“But..I-It’s your first time.. shouldn’t it be with someone who-..”_ _

__“It’s you Aaron” Robert breathed effortlessly, pushing their lips together before continuing “It’s always been you”_ _

__A shy smile tugged at the corner of Aaron’s mouth as he leaned in for another kiss, soft and slow as he let his fingers tousle through Roberts damp hair._ _

__“You have no idea how long I’ve waited for you to say that” Aaron murmured against his lips_ _

__“Better late than never ‘ey?” Robert breathed, his hands sliding up and down Aaron’s sides as his tongue explored his mouth, moving lower and lower until they reached his waistband. It was a now-or-never moment for Robert who’s hands have never touched another man’s body, let alone his cock but everything felt right with Aaron and he was done hiding how he felt._ _

__He tugged Aaron’s boxers down past his hips, thankful when Aaron took the hint and kicked them off before resuming their kiss. His hands trembled at Aaron’s hips unsure just _how_ to do this, it wasn’t exactly the same as doing it to himself and his head was arguing the correct way to do it when Aaron’s hand covered his, slowly moving it down until his palm covered the base of his cock. Aaron’s hand moved with his, applying gentle pressure as he rubbed up and down until Robert got the confidence and wrapped his slender fingers around his thickness. _ _

__Aaron moaned into the kiss, moving his hand to the side of Roberts head to steady himself as Roberts hand began sliding up and down, feeling the weight of Aaron’s heavy cock in his grasp. He rubbed the pad of his thumb over Aaron’s bulbous cock-head, slicking the entire length up with his pre-cum as his hand moved ever faster, squeezing gently as his cock came to life in his hand. Aaron was first to pull away from the kiss, sucking on Roberts lower lip as he did so and bucking involuntarily into Roberts hand._ _

__“F-Fuck” He groaned, his eyes squeezed shut “You better stop or I’m gonna cum already”_ _

__Robert grinned with the knowledge that his first ever hand-job had the ability to make Aaron lose it in such a short space of time. He let go and with new found confidence reached around to squeeze Aaron’s arse cheek, digging his fingertips in lightly as Aaron hummed in appreciation, his mouth leaving a cluster of open-mouthed kisses on Roberts shoulder._ _

__“I haven’t got any condoms” Robert sighed frustratedly_ _

__Aaron pulled away, a shy smile on his lips as he admitted “I have”_ _

__“Oh? Someone was confident” Robert teased, bringing his hand down to playfully smack Aaron’s arse before he got up._ _

__“A boy can dream, ‘eh?” Aaron grinned, fumbling around in his jeans pocket to pull out a strip of foil._ _

__“More than one?” Robert grinned_ _

__Aaron climbed on the bed next to him, biting the corner of the packet with his teeth “Well I’m just _that_ confident that you’ll keep coming back for more” he teased_ _

__“Is that so?” Robert laughed, leaning over to kiss his shoulder as he rolled the contraception onto his erection “You gonna show me a good time, big boy?!” He teased, digging his fingers into his sides playfully._ _

__“Call me that again and I’ll leave you to finish yourself off!” Aaron snorted, pushing Robert down onto the bed_ _

__“I like it when you’re bossy”_ _

__“Yeah? Well do as your told and I might just reward you”_ _

__“How do you want me?” Robert bit his lip, loving the way Aaron’s eyes roamed his body_ _

__Aaron nudged him over so he was lay on his side, like they were spooning and kissed his shoulder, tracing his fingers up and down his sensitive skin. “This okay?” He mumbled, nuzzling his nose against Roberts neck affectionately._ _

__“Be gentle, yeah?” Robert whispered, letting Aaron push his thigh up and position himself at his opening._ _

__“Always” Aaron breathed, moving his hand down his arse and easily pushing his fingers into Roberts relaxed hole, groaning at how slick and wet he still was before pulling out and lining his tip up at the entrance, guiding it in slowly and groaning at the tightness._ _

__Robert hissed at the slight burn, grateful when Aaron stilled and let his body get used to the pressure._ _

__“You doing okay?” Aaron murmured, pushing a little deeper with his fingers gripping Roberts hip_ _

__“You’re a lot bigger than the vibrator” Robert gasped_ _

__“Can always swap back” Aaron offered, chuckling when Roberts response was to reach around and grip his arse so he couldn’t move, growling a short “Don’t you fucking dare”_ _

__He placed soft, wet kisses at the back of Roberts neck as he pushed deeper, stilling again as Robert groaned beneath him. “Nearly there now” He soothed, sliding his fingers up to tease Roberts nipple, allowing him to relax even more until he pushed back on Aaron, letting him push in all the way until he was flush against his body._ _

__“That’s it” Aaron gasped, his voice breaking audibly “You’re so fucking tight, Rob”_ _

__Robert’s panting soon slowed down as he adjusted to the fullness, eventually a wave of pleasure washed over him and he moaned wantonly, grinding his arse into Aaron’s crotch in a bid to make him move._ _

__“Ohhh fuck” Aaron moaned, sliding his arm protectively around Roberts middle “Do that again”_ _

__Robert pushed harder, guttural moans filling the room as he fucked himself on Aaron’s cock._ _

__“You’re so big” Robert gasped “Feel so full”_ _

__“You take it so fucking well” Aaron groaned, moving his hips, slowly thrusting in and out “So fucking tight, so fucking hot”_ _

__“Fucking _yours_ ” Robert groaned “No one’s ever touched me the way you do” _ _

__“You’re mine” Aaron breathed into his ear “You’re all mine, Rob” he circled his hips and then slammed in roughly to pull a strangled moan from him “My boy, all mine”_ _

__Robert melted into his embrace, sliding his hand over Aaron’s that was resting protectively on his stomach as he slammed his hips in and out. He leaned his head back onto Aaron’s shoulder as he let himself be fucked, moaning incoherently as Aaron’s pace quickened._ _

__Aaron angled his hips slightly and kept readjusting until he had the desired affect, soon enough he pounded into the hypersensitive bundle of nerves he was searching for, rewarded with the loud shriek of _”Aaron!”_ as Roberts body quivered in his embrace. _ _

__“Say my name” Aaron grunted, pounding his cock relentlessly into Roberts prostate as the older man babbled and moaned incoherently._ _

__“A-Aaron!” Robert moaned “Nnngghh! _Aaron!_ ” as Aaron held him in place, hitting him in all the right places until the familiar hot sensation swirling in his stomach reached it’s peak. _ _

__“A-Aaron, I’m gonna-.. _fuck!_ Aaron I’m gonna cum!” Robert almost sobbed_ _

__Aaron reached around to his cock, something hard in his hand that Robert didn’t recognise until he felt the vibrator press against his balls and he was coming untouched, spurting white hot liquid across the sheets before shoving the toy away as he became over sensitive. He was tired, well and truly fucked but fully aware that Aaron hadn’t finished yet was pulling out of Robert panting._ _

__Robert turned around, the ache in his lower back evident but ignored as he took Aaron in hand, stroking him to completion as the exhausted man panted below him, moaning his name over and over “ _Robert, Robert, Rob-..Ohh!_ ” until he filled the condom and his eyes rolled back. _ _

__They came down from their high together, Robert with his face pressed tiredly against Aaron’s chest - both completely spent and fucked-out. Aaron tiredly wrapped his arms around Roberts still trembling body, pressing a kiss to his sweaty head before sighing and letting his eyes shut._ _

__\--_ _

__Robert had awoken the next morning with a sinking in his heart at the thought it had all been a dream. His bed was empty but as he turned to bury his head into the pillow where he remembered Aaron laying he felt the familiar ache in his lower half and the satisfying rawness in his arse. He grinned at the sensation and the heavy weight lifted from his chest, he was no longer a sexually-confused thirty year old, he was most definitely into men and most definitely into Aaron._ _

__He awkwardly bent down to pull his boxers on, quietly exiting his room to hear the familiar hum of Aaron singing along to the radio in the kitchen. He leaned against the kitchen counter as he watched a seemingly unaware Aaron potter about in his white Calvin’s frying bacon as he quietly sang along with Aerosmith on the breakfast show._ _

__“Domestic Aaron, I could get used to this” Robert grinned, satisfied with the tiny jolt from Aaron as he turned to face him._ _

__“Creep up on me like that again and I’ll have a heart-attack” Aaron gasped, hand on his chest_ _

__“Thought you’d done a runner”  
“Wasn’t sure how you’d react this morning”_ _

__“Aaron, I let you stick your cock in my arse - I’m hardly going to have a go at you for it”_ _

__“So, no regrets?” Aaron asked apprehensively, turning the gas off_ _

__“Just one” Robert mused, walking up to a nervous looking Aaron “That I didn’t get to wake you up with a blow job”_ _

__Aaron grinned at his response, sliding his hands around his middle and leaning in for a soft kiss_ _

__“Plenty of time for that” he murmured “So what exactly are we now?”_ _

__“What do you want me to be?”_ _

__“Mine” Aaron admitted “Properly mine”_ _

__“I am” Robert sighed “I’m yours, I always have been.. just took me a while to admit it”_ _

__Aaron let his lips work against his softly “Well then _boyfriend_ better take me back to bed so you can show me those blow job skills” _ _

__Robert grinned, tugging on his hand as they made their way back to bed - leaving the bacon to go cold as they spent the morning _pre-occupied_._ _


End file.
